Alguien a quien proteger
by Suki90
Summary: Un one-shot que toma lugar durante "Dune, Dios de la Muerte". Casshern y Lyuze tratan de entender sus -aún complicados- sentimientos. Casshern x Lyuze.


**Disclaimer: **Casshern Sins no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Tatsunoko Productions y Madhouse.

**Aclaración: **Traducción del fic en inglés de Marie Hawkins "_Someone to Protect_"

* * *

**Alguien a quien proteger**

Casshern caminaba en silencio. Aún era difícil para él llevar la penumbra de la ruina. Aquella que fue su culpa.

Lyuze lo seguía de cerca. Casshern no pretendería que le molestaba su presencia; le era agradable tener compañía, incluso si la _susodicha_ quería matarlo.

Su relación con Lyuze fue complicada en un inicio, nunca estaba seguro de si ella era su enemiga o su aliada. Aún así, de una extraña manera, estaba agradecido con ella por haberle dicho sobre su pasado.

Acerca de su pecado.

Detuvo su andar y observó sus manos con detenimiento. Esas con las que había matado a Luna. Aquellas que trajeron la destrucción. Lo único que él quería en ese momento era cortárselas para echarlas a un lado y deshacerse de esa maldita reputación. Pero como no podía hacerlo, tenía que encontrar alguna otra forma de expiar su pecado.

Lyuze miró con detenimiento a Casshern observar sus manos con atención. Una mirada llena de angustia cruzaba todo su rostro; era casi imposible odiarlo.

— Yo maté a Luna… con estas manos —dijo, totalmente arrepentido. Casshern parecía tener algún tipo de discusión interna consigo mismo, y Lyuze no era más que una simple espectadora. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable aun cuando ella había jurado odiarlo anteriormente.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo ella finalmente—. No te acabo de entender —eso fue más una subestimación que otra cosa. No había forma de que Lyuze fuera capaz de comprender las complejidades de Casshern.

¿Cómo podía él hacer algo tan atroz como asesinar a Luna, y sentir arrepentimiento?

¿O sentir alguna emoción después de aquello?

— Solía pensar que no tenías alma —continuó ella con franqueza—, que sólo eras una maquina asesina creada para pelear y destruir —por lo que había visto de él, esa teoría estaba completamente justificada. Casshern, elegantemente construido y hermoso, era un instrumento de la muerte. La ruina lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera. Pero, como recién dijo, ella _solía_ pensar eso.

Para su desgracia, Lyuze no odiaba a Casshern tanto como solía pensar. Había llegado a desarrollar un cierto respeto hacia él. Por mucho que lo odiara, tenía que admitir que al menos este estaba _intentando _corregir lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre él, sentía ese ardiente odio en la boca de su estomago.

Pero ahora, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera odio. Le era difícil asegurar qué sentimiento era. No podía creer que fuera alguna cosa más que eso. Era imposible que fuera algo más. Tenía prohibido que lo fuera.

Lyuze le dio la espalda a Casshern, preparándose para irse. No obstante, el terreno era resbaladizo y perdió el equilibrio. Por instinto, él fue hacia la joven y la atrapó antes de que cayera. Ella estaba completamente relajada, como si el que la salvara fuera ya algo que esperara que hiciera.

Alzó su mirada hacia él y lo observó, sus ojos destellaban gratitud.

Casshern fue embelesado por ella, realmente era hermosa. Lyuze comenzó a hablar pero lo que salía de sus labios realmente a él no le importaban mucho.

Él… la amaba. Se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella como para arriesgar su existencia una y otra vez. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien podría considerarse como una debilidad. Además, Casshern nunca había sido un ser demasiado verbal, y el hecho de que Lyuze no lo amara de vuelta era quizá lo peor de todo.

— No todas las cosas tienen que decirse para entenderse —comentó Lyuze, no notando que Casshern había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero eso último que dijo llamó su atención por completo. Era como si ella pudiera leer su mente. Entonces, ¿Lyuze entendía? ¿Sabía ella que Casshern la consideraba como lo único importante para él? Eso el tiempo lo diría, y lo sabía bien.

Lyuze era muy orgullosa como para aceptar sus sentimientos por Casshern, y eso él lo entendía perfectamente.

A pocos metros de ahí, se toparon con un robot moribundo. La ruina estaba presente en cada parte de la superficie de su cuerpo. Parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero aún así él quería seguir adelante.

Parecía ser que sólo quería cumplir su meta.

— Debo… sostenerme… de… algo —susurró el robot débilmente, estirando su mano.

En un instante, Lyuze reconoció al robot a pesar de ya estar desfigurado por la ruina. Él alguna vez fue un fuerte y apuesto sirviente.

— Dune, el dios de la muerte —le explicó a Casshern—. Este era tan temido que se decía que si lo _veías _morirías instantáneamente. Solía proteger a Luna junto con mi hermana —pausó, mientras lo recordaba—. Él amaba a Luna —añadió, incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma—. Habría dado su vida con tal de protegerla —comentó, viendo con tristeza a Dune. Lástima era lo único que podía verse en los ojos tanto de Lyuze como de Casshern.

— Creo que —comenzó Casshern quedamente—, algunas personas desarrollan su debilidad cuando intentan proteger a alguien importante para ellos —dijo, viéndola.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Aquello le resultaba imposible. Casshern la había estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo y sólo parecía hacerse más fuerte. Para ella él no tenía debilidad alguna. Si a caso, era ella la que se estaba volviendo débil. Se había percatado de que ya no podía matarlo, que no estaría bien. Debía hacerlo, claro, para vengar a su hermana. Sin embargo, había una extraña debilidad creciendo dentro de ella. Podía sentirlo apoderarse de su corazón.

Tenía una idea de qué podía ser, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensarlo. No podía ser posible. No debía sentir nada por él más que odio. Casshern había matado a Luna. Mató a su hermana. Él era el causante de su sufrimiento.

Sentir algo que no fuera odio por él sería masoquista.

— Algunas personas desarrollan su debilidad cuando intentan proteger a alguien más importante que ellos mismos —dijo Casshern, viendo a Lyuze.

Las ruedas giraban en su cabeza. Deseaba saber qué palabras usar para explicarle cómo se sentía. Si tan sólo tuviera el coraje para sostenerla en sus brazos. Si tuviera el honor de hacerla feliz, la audacia para besar su labios, la fortaleza para decirle que _ella _era su debilidad, que la amaba.

Parecía ser que su cuerpo era demasiado débil como para soportar tal emoción, que moriría sin algún tipo de alivio. Alguna confirmación de que, ella también, lo amaba. En respuesta a su impaciencia, las palabras de Lyuze volvieron a su mente:

"_No todas las cosas tienen que decirse para entenderse"_

— _Creo que las personas desarrollan su debilidad cuando intentan proteger a alguien más importante que ellos mismos_ —recordó Lyuze las palabras de Casshern, no podía siquiera imaginar qué era lo que él quería decir con ello.

Algún día, quizá, lo sabría.

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí vengo de nuevo con una traducción del fic de Marie Hawkins, quien me permitió traducirlo al español para que cuando alguien viniera a la sección y no dominara el idioma inglés, se encontraran con estas dos obras suyas en nuestro idioma. Amo la pareja de estos dos, y es una lástima cómo terminaron las cosas en el anime. Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
